Love Stranger
by haiixkayla
Summary: Eli and Clare have been friends for awhile, but maybe those feelings will soon grow more than just a friendly friendship.
1. English class

_**Clare and Adam are in their English Class.**_

**Clare's P.O.V**

"Where could he be? Class starts soon."

**Adam**: I don't know, Morty probably broke down. He tends to do that.

_I don't know why, but I'm worried. He's usually the first one here before us._

_What could've happened?_

**Eli**: (Snapping his fingers) Hellooo! Clare!

_I was literally snapped back into reality. I looked over at Eli who was getting his books out and _

_placing them on his desk. _

"Why are you late like, almost late?" I sounded pretty demanding, oops.

**Eli**: Um, well Ms. Dawes. _I could see the sarcasm in his eyes. That's one of the things I like about him. _And I couldn't find my bag and my car broke down.

_I laughed._ Well then, looks like you're just in time.

**Ms. Dawes: **Looks like everyone's here. I have a project that will be enjoyable for most of you, it will be due in a week; you will be put into a group of 3 and remake one play of William Shakespeare. I already got the list down so if you will all sit quietly I will announce the groups.

_How boring, eh it's whatever._

**Ms. Dawes: **Elijah Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Adam Torres. I figured you 3 will make an excellent team. (smiling)

**Authors Note: I will update very soon. And it will be much longer.**


	2. Just another mess

_**Clare, Adam and Eli, agreed to meet at the park. However…**_

**Eli's P.O.V**

_How intense, we're going to be doing Romeo and Juliet. Of course I'm going to be Romeo... and Clare Juliet. This will be fun. _

**Fitz: **Yo freak! (Shoving)

_He shoved me against Morty, what the hell was this guy's problem?_

"Ah, well if it isn't Fitzy boy. What's your problem now?"

**Fitz:** My problem is your car, your little friend "Adam" and how you talk to Clare.

_Clare? What does he have against Clare?_

**Fitz: **(Shoves) Quit talking to her, I see the way you look at her. I doubt she'll ever get with some freak like you.

_Oh I see where this is going. Whatever._

"Aw, is Fitzy jealous? How a "freak" like me can get someone like Clare and you can't? Pathetic."

**Fitz:** Look Emo boy—_I cut him off, I don't like to be labeled. _

"Look what? You can't do anything about it, you're scum buddy." _At that point, I was up in his face. Clare's going to get mad at me for this._

**Fitz: **(Punches and grabs Eli's shirt collar) Want to repeat that?

"You know I would, but your breath has a foul smell." _I'm really going to get it now, this'll be fun._

**Clare's P.O.V**

_I just got out of a fight with my mom, I know her and Dad have been fighting lately… But she doesn't need to take it out on me. I sighed and began to get on my bike, and then I saw someone moving towards me._

"K.C.?" _Him? Why's he here?_

**K.C.: **(Head down)Can we uh, talk?

**Adam's P.O.V**

_Great, this is going to be a fun project. I'm going to be such a third wheel. I sighed._

**Bianca: **Hey tranny.

_Oh great, this dumb slut._

"Leave me alone."

**Bianca: **(Takes his beanie) and if I don't?

"Give me my beanie back." _Is this bitch for real?_

**Bianca: **And if I don't? (Laughing). Since you're a "boy" you can't hit a lady. (Walks off)

_Tears began to form in my eyes, when will this madness stop?_


	3. Fright

**Clare's POV**

_Ugh, at this rate I'm going to be late. Oh well, small chitchat can't hurt…_

"Uh, sure... About what?"

**K.C.: **I'm just sorry about everything. I wish I could change the past but I know that I can't... I miss you Clare bear.

_Clare bear? Oh how I hate that nickname._

"It's alright K.C. it's all in the past. I forgave you a long time ago anyways."

**K.C.:** (Smiles) you did? I'm so happy to hear that.

_His face seemed to brighten up; I haven't seen that smile in a long time._

"But K.C., I'm mature enough to forgive you, but not dumb enough to trust you. Is this a plea for us to be friends again? If so, I accept."

**K.C.:** Not exactly, I want you to be more than friends with me. I've missed you Clare.

"E-excuse me? You dumped me for Jenna, what happened?"

**K.C.: **(Hesitates)Uh, it's not important. But I dumped her, I couldn't handle… her.

_Does he really think I'm going to go back out with him? I'm over him. Still, he seems to be lying, I wonder what really happened with him and Jenna._

**Eli's POV**

"Give it up dude, you fight like old people."

**Fitz: **Maybe it's because you keep dodging my punches, freak.

"Look, just go away, and maybe I won't tell everyone at Degrassi you keep missing to an "emo" boy."

**Fitz: **Ha, who says you'll be going back to school? You'll be going bye-bye when I'm through with you. (Walks up to Eli closer)

**Police: **Hey! What's going on over there!

**Fitz:** Shit! (Starts to run away and stops to look at Eli) This isn't over Emo kid; we'll finish this one at school.

**Adam's POV**

"Eli…? Clare…?"

_This is the park we were supposed to meet up right? Seems like I'm first, oh well, reading a book won't hurt._

**Authors note: **Adam's part in this chapter wasn't as good. Haha sorry! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Take it for granted

**Clare's POV**

_I arrived at the park where me, Eli and Adam were going to meet. I saw Adam reading a comic of his, but no Eli. Where could he be now?_

"Hey Adam, seems like Goldsworthy is late again."

**Adam:** (Laughs) yeah I guess so.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are red. And where's that beanie of yours?"

**Adam**: Um I'm just dead tired. And do I not look good without it? (Laughs)

_I laughed._ "Oh you look quite ravishing; you just aren't you without it."

**Adam**: Ha, well I'm going to set up the camera equipment. Look out for Eli.

**Eli's POV**

_Oh gosh hurry, I think I'm already late._

**Officer:** And that's what happened? Don't worry, he's already on probation, he's in more problems now. Well, you're free to go.

_Finally, I need to hurry fast._

**K.C.'s POV**

_I know Clare will be mine again, she can't resist me._

_She still loves me._

_I just need to get Jenna out of the picture. Then everything will be—_

**Eli**: Hey, ever heard of looking both ways!

"Ever heard of looking out on the road making sure not to HIT anyone?"

**Eli**: Whatever I don't have time for this right now. (Drives off)

_What the hell was that guy's problem? Whatever, right now, I just need to find a way to win back Clare._


	5. That feeling

**A/N**: *I'm sorry for the late post.* Thank you for all the Alerts, reviews and favorites, it really means a lot to me. If it's confusing for some of you then I will try my best to make it less confusing:P

**Eli's POV**

_Maybe I should have taken it easy on that kid, he looked familiar, and probably someone from school I guess._

_I parked Morty, stepped outside and took a deep breath._

"Come on now Eli you can do this. You've been waiting since day 1 for this." _Honestly, I've been waiting for Clare to kiss me ever since._

**Clare's POV**

_My face brightened up when I saw Eli walking towards us. About time._

"Eli! Where have you been?"

**Eli**: Oh, around. (Smirks)

_He has a bloody lip? Since when?_

"How'd you get this?" _I touched his lips and for some reason it gave me chills._

**Eli**: I sort of maybe fought with Fitz, but hey he started it.

_I shook my head. _"Eli you know how I feel about fighting"

**Eli**: Oh come on Clare, I won, sort of and that's all—

**Adam**: We finally have you here man, we need to get this short play started and finished today. (sets up camera)

**A/n:** I'm really sorry if this may disappoint some of you, but I will not explain the play in detail. So we will leave it off with the kissing scene.

**Eli's POV**

_I said my lines perfectly, and now for the kiss._

_I leaned in, and didn't hesitate for a minute. Her lips on mine felt perfect. I haven't felt this way in awhile_

_**I didn't want it to stop.**_


End file.
